Übersetzung: Pretty Woman
by Krumblescrooge
Summary: Sie war weich. Sie war rau. Sie war schön. Sie war schrecklich. Er liebte sie. Er hasste . BenjaminLucy SweeneyLovett (Translator's Note: Plot? What Plot?)


**freie Übersetzung: Pretty Woman **

**A/N: Es war eine Herausforderung für mich das zu schreiben - Ich bin kein großer Freund von Sweeney/Mrs. Lovett. Ich denke einfach das Sweeney es nicht tun würde - wie auch immer- ich erkenne das Mrs. Lovett sagte ''He rumpled bedding legitimized.'' (Er zerwühlte berechtigt mein Bett.) Also schätze ich das es die Chance gabd, dass sie etwas miteinander hatten, aber ich denke das nur weil er für fünfzehn Jahre im Gefängnis war und wahrscheinlich *einen mächtigen Druck* aufgebaut hat. Also hier ist meine Fanfic, eine Juxtaposition (Gegenüberstellung) von Benjamin/Lucy und Sweeney/Lovett. *Flashforwards* in schräg geschrieben. B/L ist sehr blumig gehalten und ''perfekt'', weil B/L einfach nur perfekt waren (und verdammt war es komisch es zu schreiben - denn ich mag den rauen und wilden Teil von S/L viel mehr). Es ist mit AVL gekennzeichnet aufgrund von Sex, etwas Gebrauch von Schimpfwörtern und etwas Gewalt. Ich habe versucht den Sex verschwommen darzustellen, aber wenn jemand denkt das es der Alterskennzeichnung nicht entspricht, sagt es mir. Mich stört eine Maßregelung nicht. Danke.**

* * *

Oftmals wusste er nicht mehr wie es anfing. Er wusste nur irgendwoher das dort mehr war, als sie bloß zu küssen wie sonst und eine Sache würde zu der anderen führen, sodass er sich bald wiederfand, wie er sie fest umarmte und so wild küsste, dass es ihm den Atem raubte. Ihre Augen würden strahlen, er würde es wissen und sich dann von ihr zum Schlafzimmer führen lassen.

_Blut hing noch immer an deiner Kleidung von der allabendlichen Arbeit, ihnen die Köpfe abzuhacken und sie zustückeln, als sie ihm diesen Blick zuwarf. Er kannte diesen Blick und er verachtete ihn - heute Nacht konnte er ihn einfach nicht ausstehen. Nun, ohne darüber nachzudenken sich die Hände abzuwischen umfasste er ihr Handgelenk und zerrte sie zu ihm, stürmte dann durch die Backstube und pausierte nur um die Tür zu zuschlagen und zu verschließen. Toby war in ihrem Zimmer, also schleppte er sie die Treppe hoch. Es scherte ihn nicht, dass sie stolperte und fiel. Er schlug die Tür so heftig auf, dass sie gegen die Wand prallte und er schubste sie dann durch den Eingang, die Glocke klirrte bedrohlich als er die Tür ebenso fest zuschlug. Nachdem er das Schloss wiedermals verschloss, drehte er sich um und trat zu ihr. Aufgeregt saß sie bereits auf seinem Bett, die Arme nach ihm ausgestreckt._

Ihre Haut war so sanft - sanft genug, dass er sie zärtlich streicheln wollte, sie niemals erdrücken wollte oder sie zu fest anzufassen. Sie würde auf seine Finger mit leichter Gänsehaut antworten und er konnte nicht wiederstehen sie zu küssen. Sie war warm und weich und sie wich seinen Berührungen nicht, sondern sie bewegten sich wie ein einziges Wesen. Sie brauchten absolut keine Worte, denn sie liebte ihn und er wusste es.

_Er hasste ihre Haut - sie war und rau und schmutzig, obwohl sie mittlerweile genug Geld hatten und sie sich jetzt oft genug waschen könnte. Sie war kalt - erst kalt und dann heiß, je nachdem wo seine Hände gerade waren. Er hasste e,s wie sie sich ihm entgegenstreckte, wie sie nach seinen Handgelenken griff und an ihren Körper legte, dort wohin sie es wollte. Er gab schließlich widerwillig nach und drückte ihre Arme auseinander, presste seine Finger schmerzhaft in das Fleisch an ihren Hüften. Sie bat ihm loszulassen, es langsamer zu tun, aber er würde es nicht tun - es war nicht seine Idee, es war ihre, also hatte sie auch damit klar zu kommen._

Sie zu küssen war süß und jedes mal berauschend. Ihre Lippen waren weich und er konnte dort nicht aufhören - er würde unaufhörlich ihre Wangen, ihre Stirn, ihren Hals hinab küssen und ihre Hände würden sich in seinem Haar vergraben und ihn bei ihr halten. Die kleinen Geräusche die sie machte, waren wie Musik für ihn und er kostete von ihrer himmlischen Haut. Wenn er das Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten hinabküsste, würde sie sich sanft gegen ihn aufbäumen und zittern wenn sein kühler Atem über ihre geküsste Haut streift.

_Sie wollte, dass er sie küsst. Er fletschte seine Zähne und wendete sich von ihr, als sie es versuchte und ihr Mund landete stattdessen sabbernd an seiner Wange. Ihre spröden Lippen bewegten sich unbeholfen zu seinem Nacken und er stoß sie von sich, ließ sie zurückfallen auf das Bett. Er starrte sie an und fiel dann über sie her, er küsste ihren Nacken nicht, so wie sie es vielleicht haben wollte, sondern biss mit scharfen Zähnen in ihre Haut. Plötzlich bereute er es getan zu, er_ _spürte das plötzliche Verlangen zu spucken - sie schmeckte abscheulich. Sie jaulte vor Überraschung und Schmerz auf und er grinste breit, mit diesem Geräusch befreidigt. Er wollte das sie wieder schrie, also grub er ihre Finger tief in ihre Seite. Sie wollte ihn wieder küssen, und diesmal gelang es ihr und er wollte einfach nicht darauf reagieren. Seine Hand legte sich um ihre Kehle und zwang sie nieder. Vor ihren Augen wischte er sich mit seinem Ärmel seine Lippen ab, Blut verstrich über seinem Mund. ''Küss mich nicht", zischte er._

Ihr Haar fiel auf das Kissen um ihr Gesicht wie ein goldener Heiligenschein, gelockt und glänzend. Er liebte ihr Haar und seine Finger würde immer wieder durch ihre Strähnen streifen. Und wenn sie in einem Moment des süß-schmeckenden Verderbens war, fand er sich auf auf seinem Rücken wieder und sie lächelte zu ihm hinunter. Ihr Haar würde ihn streicheln und kitzeln und wie ein Wasserfall ihr liebliches Gesicht umrahmen. Sie würde seine Stellung ausnutzen und Haar, es roch nach wundervollen Dingen, es war **ihr **Geruch. Und dann würde sie sich aufsetzen und ihr Haar würde elegant ihren Rücken hinabfallen, so elegant wie sie und er konnte nicht anders, konnte nicht wiederstehen, seine Arme um ihren Rücken zu schlingen und seine Hände endlich wieder durch ihr Haar streifen zu lassen.

_Sie zog sich ihre Haarnadeln aus ihrer Frisur, aber er hatte kein Interesse an ihren offenen Haaren. Ihr Haar war ungekämmt und kräuselten sich wirr in alle Richtungen, kratzten auf seiner Haut und es erinnerte ihn an die Stechmücken von Australien. Früher riss er ihre Haare immer aus, doch er war es Leid, dass es sich um seiner Finger wand und eindrehte. Also zog er ihre Hände von sich. ''Lass sie dort", knurrte er. Sie wusste, dass e nicht sinnvoll wäre ihm zu widersprechen und sie griff nach deinen Schultern, zog ihn an sich. Doch er drückte sich wieder von sich und machte sich dann an seiner Hose zu schaffen, schlug ihre Hände weg als sie ihm helfen wollte. "Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht. Fang besser an deine eigenen verdammten Sachen auszuziehen."_

Sie würde manchmal vor Erwartung zittern, wenn seine Hand ihre Schenkel streifte. Obwohl es eine lange Zeit gedauert hat, hatte er herausgefunden wie man sie brührt, wie man sie streicheln um sie in die schönsten Formen der Liebkosung zu bringen. Seine Hände würden immer in guter Verfassung sein, wenn man seine Pflichten berücksichtigt - seine Kunden mochten raue Hände nicht und ganz sicher auch nicht seine Frau. Er würde sie küssen, wenn seine Finger ihren Schoß langsam teilen und sie würde gegen seine Lippen stöhnen. Er würde sie nicht zu lange mit seinen lustvollen Berührungen quälen, sondern sie nur aufwärmen, dass es sie sich wohl fühlt bei ihm.

_Er hielt es für erbärmlich, ihr zu zusehen wie sie sich selbst fingerte und er ließ sie es oft nicht zu Ende bringen. Sie versuchte dann schnell sein Hemd auszuziehenund schaffte es nur zu Hälfte aus, bevor er ihre Hände abermals wegschlug. Er wollte, dass sie sich umdreht, sodass er nicht in ihr Gesicht sehen musste. Doch er empfand das Licht im Raum als dunkel genug. Er erzitterte und griff dann zwischen ihre Beine, zwang ihre Schenkel gewaltsam auseinander._

Sie würde sich gegen ihn bewegen und mit ihm, würde sich an ihm festhalten und er würde ihre Kehle küssen und dann wieder ihre Lippen. Er liebte es wie ihre Fußsohlen an seinen Waden ruhen würden, oder wie sie ihre Knie an ihm pressten, wenn sie die Oberhand hatte. Er konnte nicht anders und schloss seine Augen, denn in ihr zu sein war Gefühl genug, nur manchmal wenn er es schaffte zu blinzeln erhaschte er einen Blick auf die geröteten Wangen und ihre Brüste, ihre Lippen würden sich teilen und sanfte Seufzer entgleiten ihrem Mund, und sie würde sich gegen ihn aufbäumen. Wenn er kam, machte es ihn sprachlos. Er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen, er würde zittern als sie sich beruhigen und die Dinge zu einem Halt kommen würden und dann stand die Zeit still für sie.

_Er würde sich nicht beruhigen - er beruhigte sich nie. Er stieß in sie und sie schrie und dann realisierte er das es falsch war, dass es falsch war sie dabei anzusehen - sie hielt sich an ihm fest, legte ihre Beine um ihne, sodass er kämpfen müsste um sie wieder loszuwerden wenn er fertig war. Er stützte sich auf seine Hände, sich brutal in sie pressend und er wollte sie verletzen und als er sah wie obszön sie genoss, schloss er seine Augen und wehrte sich sie anzuschauen und er wünschte sich sie würde schweigen, er hasste ihre Geräusche, ihre schmutzigen Zusprüche und ihr lautes Stöhnen - noch ein Grund warum er sie auf den Bauch hätte drehen sollen. Er hätte einfach ihr Gesicht in das Kissen drücken können. Es dauerte nicht lange, wie immer, und er biss seine Zähne zusammen unter dem Druck still zu bleiben, seine Hände griffenfest in die Laken als er in ihr kam. Seine Arme zitterten leicht und dann war es endlich vorbei. Erst jetzt öffnete er seine Augen wieder._

Er würde sie halten, und sie würde sich einer Katze gleich an seine Brust schmiegen und beide würde darauf warten, dass der Moment friedvoll ausklingt, darauf das der heiße Schweiß auf ihrer Haut kühlt.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie zu ihm und sein Herz hüpfte vor Freude.

"So wie ich dich liebe." Es musste nichts mehr nach diesen Worten folgen. Es würde nicht sehr lange dauern bis sie einschlafen, während er seine Finger durch ihre goldenen Haare gleiten lässt.

_Und er drückte sich von ihr beinahe augenblicklich, stemmte sich von ihren Oberschenkeln. Er setzte sich an das Ende des Bettes, den Rücken zu ihr gewandt. Er wollte, dass sie geht. Die Tat war vollbracht, sein Körper wehrte sich gegen den Anblick ihres abscheulichen Schoßes und ihrem hurenhaften Begehren - was wollte sie denn noch?_

_"Liebst du mich?", fragte sie plötzlich, ihre Hände legten sich behutsam auf seine Schultern. Er schüttelte ihre Finger von sich und starrte den Boden an. "Tust du es?"_

_Er wusste was er zu ihr sagen wollte, was er ihr antun wollte. Aber er sagte es nicht, und er tat es nicht. Die Stille umhüllte sie noch einige ruhige Minuten bevor sie ihre Kleidung zusammen suchte und ihm für die Nacht verließ._


End file.
